


Worth It

by lkcr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkcr/pseuds/lkcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day gift exchange. First "I love you". Keyleth overhears Vex, Vax and Percy talking and confronts Vex about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Vex walks into the dining room in the keep where Percy and Vax are already sitting. Vax is trying to get some advice from Percy regarding Keyleth.

“Ugh do you ever _not_ talk about Keyleth?” Vex asks her brother as she sits down, making sure to roll her eyes exaggeratedly at him.

“Why do you hate Keyleth so much? You’re always so upset when I so much as mention her.”

“I don’t hate Keyleth. I love Keyleth. I just hate it when you constantly talk about her and nothing else.”

Vex, Vax and Percy don’t know it but Keyleth was walking past the dining room and heard most of their conversation, she quickly turns around before being noticed and heads upstairs.

“Don’t you want me to be happy?” asks Vax.

“I do brother. Just… you know what? Forget it. I have to go.” Vex quickly gets up and heads upstairs to her room. As she opens the door she sees Keyleth sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Did you really mean what you said?”

Vex closes the door behind her and walks over to sit by Keyleth. “What did I say?”

“That you love me?”

“I–how did you?”

“I heard you talking to Vax just now.”

“Oh.” Vex can feel a blush creeping up her face.

“Well, just so you know. I love you too.”

Vex looks up at Keyleth and smiles. “Umm… I have a present for you.” Vex gets up and grabs a small sack, she sits back down on the bed and hands it to Keyleth.

“What is it?” Keyleth asks as she starts to open it.

“There’s this human tradition, my mother told me about, called valentine’s day. Traditionally you’re supposed to give flowers or chocolate to a loved one. I tried to find some roses but I could only find seeds so I thought you could add them to your garden.”

“That’s so sweet!” Keyleth smiles. She gives Vex a quick peck on the lips before picking up two of the seeds. Using magic she grows both and places one in Vex’s hair, the other she attaches to her own hair with Vex’s help.

“I actually got you a present too.” Keyleth takes out a small sack, similar to the one Vex gave her, inside is a beautiful gem.

“Wow! This is beautiful!” Vex says as she holds the gem up.

“I thought you’d prefer this to flowers.”

“You thought correctly. It’s perfect!” Vex says with a wink. “I’ve never loved you more.” Keyleth giggles as Vex tugs her closer.

“There’s people downstairs.” Keyleth whispers.

“Totally worth it.”


End file.
